Sancti Castanas
| elemental damage =115 | crit chance =10.0 | crit damage =1.5 | conclave = | polarities = | introduced = | notes = | users = New Loka Operatives }} The Sancti Castanas are an exclusive version of the Castanas available only from New Loka. It has higher base damage, status and critical chance as well as innate Purity effect. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: * High base damage. * 100% chance to proc regardless of installed mods, have 15% base chance to additionally proc modded damage type. ** proc provides very high stun chance against most humanoid enemies. ** proc chains damage to enemies around it, making this weapon great against crowds. * Silent, even if the projectile hits the enemy. * User can detonate charges on command, giving the player precise timing in detonation. * Two and one Polarities. * Has base damage type of , allowing Castanas to easily be modified to damage for Heavy Grineer units, damage for Ancient Infested units and damage for Corpus units. *Has an innate Purity effect. See the Weapon Augment Mods page for more details. *Equipping with the Ogris, Torid, or Penta will increase their overall ammo capacity. Disadvantages: * Deals damage, which improves its utility against Robotic or Machinery-type foes but not others unless properly modded. ** Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. * Explosions can damage the user. * Low magazine size. * Low ammo capacity size of 30. * Has slow travel time (25 m/s), making it difficult to land an accurate shot at long distances. * Projectiles fly in an arc, making it difficult to use at long range. Comparisons: * Sancti Castanas, compared to the Castanas: ** Higher base damage (115.0 vs. 100.0). ** Higher crit chance (10.0% vs. 5.0%). ** Higher status chance (15.0% vs. 10.0%). ** Has innate Purity effect. ** Has an extra polarity. Acquisition *The Sancti Castanas can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Flawless with New Loka, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Sancti Castanas cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Flawless rank. *Syndicate weapons can be also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. Notes *The Sancti Castanas has an innate Purity effect identical to that found in New Loka Weapon Augment Mods. Upon accumulating sufficient affinity, the Sancti Castanas will release an AoE radial blast that deals damage and proc, restores 25% of the Warframe's maximum Health, and temporarily buffs maximum Health by 25% for 30 seconds. *If the projectile sticks to a surface before detonation, it will deal an additional tick of 50 damage, scalable with base damage mods. **It doesn't scale with elemental damages, however. **Strangely, this will also decrease the base damage of the actual explosion down to the default Castana's base. * New Loka Operatives found within Syndicate Missions use this weapon, however due to the Castanas' heavy arcing, their shots will often land on the floor far from their target at range or become stuck upon a cover or wall. * Up to 6 charges can be active at one time. Using alternate fire will detonate all active charges at once. Trivia The first part of its name, Sancti, is likely derived from the Latin word "sanctus", meaning holy. The Sanctus is also the name of a hymn in Catholic liturgy, or 'Hymn of Victory' in the Greek rendition. Bugs *Like the Castanas, the Sancti Castanas, when equipped with Multishot, will spread out heavily when multishot is activated, making accuracy drop drastically. **This can be counteracted with Magnum Force. Media SanctiCastanasCodex.png|Sancti Castanas in Codex. Warframe Sancti Castanas, Good Vibrations thequickdraw Warframe Sancti Castanas Build Guide (U15.8.1) Lets Max (Warframe) E10 - Sancti Castanas Patch History }} See also *Castanas, the original version. *New Loka, the Syndicate that offers this weapon. *Syndicate Weapons. de:Sancti Castanas fr:Castanas Sancti Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Augmented Weapons Category:Thrown Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Electricity Damage Weapons Category:Update 15 Category:Special Weapons Category:Silent Category:Tenno